<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests open!!! by SunshineBoy_Felix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439082">Requests open!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy_Felix/pseuds/SunshineBoy_Felix'>SunshineBoy_Felix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Little Stories~💖✨ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Requests, important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBoy_Felix/pseuds/SunshineBoy_Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Little Stories~💖✨ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requests open!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!! </p><p>I just wnated to say that I will be taking requests, so if you have any, you're more than welcome to leave a comment on this work or one of my other works! (Preferably the little space ones.)</p><p>The only thing I won't write about though is smut. In no way will I write smut in a little space one shot. Anything underage is completely out of the picture, that includes drugs and alcohol, it may be mentioned but never written about in detail!</p><p>So if you have any ideas, prompts or requests, just leave a comment and i'll see what I can do&lt;3</p><p>Thank you for your time~</p><p>Stay safe and healthy!</p><p>~ Sunshine✨</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>